ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
光與影的帝國
簡介 :參見：活動公告 __TOC__ 活動期間 2017/05/26 (五) 16:00 ～ 06/09 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 Final Fantasy Brave Exvius 光與影的帝國 次元夾縫中出現了軍事國家佐爾達多帝國的幻影。 在那裡所呈現的是帝國內部反亂組織的人們與國家以及一位對君主效忠的武人他們的生存之道。 在帝國的光與影中無法得知實情的「雷因」與夥伴們交織著彼此的恩念…… 特殊獎勵 戰鬥資訊&寶箱地圖 初級= 光與影的帝國‧初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成光屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用魔法終結「黑獨角獸」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = 高級治療劑 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Monochros |drop = }} *Gil before boss fight = 80 |-|中級= 光與影的帝國‧中級 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Steadfast Swordman |drop = }} *Gil before boss = 350 |-|上級= 光與影的帝國‧上級 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Teasing Eye Scoffing Eye |drop = }} |-|超級= 光與影的帝國‧超級 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 格蕾斯 Signalbot (2) |drop = }} |-|覺醒級= 光與影的帝國‧覺醒級 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多4人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 使用極限技終結「維魯赫魯姆」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 魔力 +15% |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Special Forces Officer |boss = Special Forces Axeman Special Forces Swordsman 維魯赫魯姆 |drop = }} 情報 * 建議Boss戰前使用帳蓬。 * Equipping Charm Bangle or Diabolos helps in reducing encounter rates. Alternatively, equipping Germinas Boots or bringing Smoke Bombs allows you to Escape battles. * Enemies often strike first at higher difficulties. So be alert. Boss（覺醒級） 能力： * Invincible Heart: Restore HP (40000) to caster and increase DEF/SPR (100%) for 999 turns to caster ** Used on 20% HP threshold. ** End turn immediately after use. * Remedy: Cure all status ailments to caster ** Used when blinded. ** End turn immediately after use. * Guard Signal: Increase DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all allies ** Used on the first turn and every 3 turns after. * Attack Signal: Increase ATK/MAG (50%) for 3 turns to all allies ** Used on the second turn and every 3 turns after. Spammable attacks： * Attack up to 6 times per turn. * (Max 1/turn) Sweep: Physical damage (2.4x) to all enemies ** Used below 50% HP threshold. * (Max 1/turn) Shield Bash: Physical damage (3x) to one enemy and inflict stop (60%) for 2 turns to one enemy ** Used below 50% HP threshold. * (Max 1 break/turn) Weapon Break: Physical damage (2x) to one enemy and decrease ATK (30%) for 3 turns to one enemy * (Max 1 break/turn) Magic Break: Physical damage (2x) to one enemy and decrease MAG (30%) for 3 turns to one enemy * Normal attack 策略： * Wilhelm has innate 10% physical resistance, this cannot be dispelled. Despite the low number, his DEF is much higher than his SPR. If you can bring heavy magic damage it will be helpful against him. If you are using physical damage, Man-Eater, from Diabolos or materia, is effective. * Wilhelm inflicts heavy damage. Keep him dispelled and break his ATK. DEF buffs such as Minfilia's Guard Order, Refia's Embolden, or any green mage's Protectga is also recommended. * You can dispel his buff using Dispel, Fingersnap, or Twist of Fate. With Xon, you can steal his buff, including the massive buff on 20% HP threshold. Dispelling Wilhelm will also remove his ATK break so you should reapply ATK break. * Once he's reduced below 50% HP threshold, Wilhelm will be able to use AoE attack and stop. * Inflicting blind on Wilhelm forces him to use Remedy and end turn without attacking. He'll become immune to blind after the first successful infliction. * The Special Forces Axeman and Special Forces Swordsman do fairly heavy damage. Kill them first. They are not resistant to physical damage, but you should still Dispel their buffs. * You can use Dualcast or Presence of Mind to cast Dispel on multiple targets by changing your target right after you cast it on the first one. * Setzer's Double Dice ability ignores all defense. Equipping him with Man-Eater gives additional damage. Second Knife is a recommended equip for Setzer while using this strategy. * Wilhelm uses only physical attacks so a unit with 100% evade can avoid all damage unless they are stopped. 攻略短片 超級 覺醒級 Category:特殊任務